People who prefer running for exercise tend to enjoy running outside for the continuous change in view and fresh air. Unfortunately, runners can develop many problems with their joints over time. The runner's knees and ankles absorb harsh pounding on every stride. Other problems can also occur over time, such as shin splints and/or back problems due to the harsh nature of running on a hard surface.
A relatively new invention designed to solve this problem is the elliptical exercise machine. The elliptical machine simulates running motion, but eliminates the harsh pounding on the rider's joints because the rider's feet never leave the pedal. The pedals provide continuous force on the rider's feet which eliminates the shock loading. These stationary machines are used in exercise gyms as well as in the home and office. The problem with prior art elliptical machines is that the rider is confined to a stagnant indoor environment. It would be desirable to provide a simulated running exercise machine that prevents the stress and strain on the runner's legs while still allowing the runner to exercise outdoors.